When We Meet
by xEPICxBULLSEYEx
Summary: A year after the capture of Riley, the crew and some others think they know how to rescue him. Riley and his new friend Shadow think they know how to escape. Will the two groups see each other again? Has anything changed? This is the third part of the Family Matters series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, this is the third story in the Family Matters series, if you haven't read the first two then you should to get what's happening. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Anniversary

It's the one year anniversary of Riley's capture, everyone's moods are bad but Anne's was the worst. Anne locked herself in her room, she was starting to give up because they found no information. Snow and Moon were trying to get her out, they're having little success.

"Come on Anne" Snow was sat on the floor outside. "We need to keep looking"

"You need to come out" Moon sat down next to Snow. "Mary's missing her friend"

"I can't" Anne's voice was wavering and filled with sadness. "We'll never find him"

"We were close last week" Snow shouted loud enough for Anne to hear.

"We found nothing" Anne cried. "He's lost"

"Riley's not lost" a small man about the age of Snow approached. He had red hair and black clothing with white circles scattered over his jacket. "We might know where his next location is"

"When?" Anne asked almost barging down the door.

"In a month" the red haired boy handed Anne a data pad. "The problem is, he'll be held in the most secured research centre in the outer rim"

"Thanks Jacob" Anne hugged the boy tightly, then left to find Sabine.

"A hug?!" Jacob looked offended. "That took ages to get"

"Don't over do it" Snow said walking past. "Riley wouldn't be happy"

"I've never seen the guy fight" Jacob walked with Snow and Moon.

"You haven't seen the videos?" Moon asked too quickly.

"No, what videos?" Jacob asked curiously.

"We make videos of Riley's fighting to teach our recruits and students" Snow explained. "We even managed to get a video of when…" it hurt too much to finish the sentence, especially since she saw the fight.

"Of when?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"You'll see" Moon walked into the room she shared with Snow.

"You two have grown quite close" Jacob said quietly.

"We have, I guess it's because of how she trust us" Snow sighed heavily. "Or because we both spend so much time trying to help Anne"

"I wish she would at least notice me" Jacob opened the door to the mess. "I try so hard"

"Jacob, even if you do find Riley" Snow started.

"I know, it's just" Jacob sat down at the nearest table. "She's beautiful and energetic and caring"

"Which is why her and Riley are perfect" Snow started to walk off. "Don't touch her by the chest or stomach, she freaks out for personal reasons"

"I learnt that the hard way" Jacob said knowing Snow couldn't hear him.

**With Sabine and Ezra**

"That's a stupid idea" Sabine shouted. "It would explode before you picked it up"

"Good point" Ezra studied his lightsaber closely. "What's if we were to scrap it and start again?"

"You want to destroy your lightsaber" Sabine scoffed. "It's too unique"

"But it keeps cutting out" Ezra threw himself on the bed. "We can't fit another power source in side without making it bigger"

"What about one of Riley's modified ones?" Anne asked quietly.

"Did you keep all his stuff?" Sabine tried not to laugh.

"It could work but do you want to give it away? He doesn't have many left after you turned them into generators" Ezra sat up.

"He won't need them anymore" Anne said sitting next to Ezra.

"What are you saying?" Sabine asked sternly. "We'll get him back"

"If this is correct" Anne passed the data pad to Sabine.

"This is solid information" Sabine laughed loudly. "Did Jacob get this?"

"Yeah, he's pretty useful" Anne looked over at Ezra, he seemed distressed. "Are you ok?"

"No, I've been feeling like this for a while" Ezra looked at Anne. "Kanan says it's because Riley's strong in the force"

"He's a Jedi?!" Anne shouted. "He can't be, he didn't show any signs"

"Everything has the living force, Jedi can just manipulate it" Ezra walked over to a bag in the corner. "Riley is strong with the light side of the force which sends of signals, but I shouldn't feel it"

"Wait, I'm lost" Anne said trying to piece things together.

"Kanan will make more sense" Ezra pulled out a small black book. "Read this, it's about the living force"

"Thanks" Anne took the book from Ezra.

"Annie!" a small 6 year old girl ran over to Anne, she had red hair and a purple dress with black shoes. "Where were you?"

"Sorry I didn't come today Mary" Anne picked up the small girl and placed her on her lap. "Today isn't a good day"

"Is it about the orange man?" the girl tilted her head slightly.

"Yes" Anne hugged Mary. "But everything will fine soon"

"When can I meet orange man?" Mary asked with a muffled voice.

"When he gets back" Anne jumped of the bed with Mary. "Thanks guys"

"Anytime" Sabine replied.

"Just don't lose the book" Ezra said as they walked out the room.

**With Kanan and Hera**

"We can't keep up the search" a General stated. "We'll make ourselves exposed and risk everyone who lives here"

"But we have some solid information" Hera shouted across the table. "I know to you he's some kid who made a bad decision but he's more to us, he's the reason this rebellion is still standing"

"He's also the reason why we were able to take down the headquarters a few months back" Kanan walked over to Hera.

"With all due respect Jedi, this meeting doesn't concern a peacekeeper" a second General said.

"He's a part of my crew" Kanan saw Anne walk into the room. "I hope this is important"

"It can wait" Anne was about to leave with Mary when Hera stopped her.

"Can you please tell these people why Riley is important?" Hera asked.

"He's important because he never let people get hurt and if they did then he made them get better, because he never gave up on anyone or anything, because he's probably the best chance you have at winning this war" Anne kept her anger down.

"That's not it though is it? He's important for another reason" the first General asked.

"That's it, nothing more" Anne turned and left with Mary.

"She didn't say it" Kanan stared at the door. "She didn't tell them about who he is"

"She doesn't want to think Riley as some project" Hera stood up. "Are we finished here?"

"We'll decide on what to do" an old man in a robe said lowly, Kanan and Hera left the room.

"Maybe they're right" Kanan paced down the hallway with Hera alongside. "If he isn't there, then we can't continue"

"You can't say that especially not today" Hera took Kanan's hand. "Let's get the scouts ready"

"Now?" Kanan looked at Hera confused. "It's only mid-day"

"We need to get the party ready" Hera giggled. "Anne wants this"

"She wants a lot of things" Kanan sighed heavily. "Who else asked for it?"

"Everyone but you" Hera stopped when she saw Anne in the distance. "Even Chopper which is odd, now go see what Anne wanted"

"I don't like this relationship" Kanan was pulled back by Hera.

"What do you mean?" Hera said in a stern voice.

"I mean it's distracting" Kanan looked at Hera. "She isn't focused on the missions"

"She wants him back" Hera pushed Kanan up against the wall. "Just like Snow, Sabine, Ezra, Moon, Zeb, Chopper and me"

"Sorry, it's just I never seen anyone act like this" Kanan escaped out of Hera's grip. "Why is Riley so important recently?"

"Because they care about him" Hera walked off but Kanan knew there was more.

He walked down the hallway where Anne was talking to Mary.

"But he shot you?!" Mary shouted. "I'll kill him for hurting my best friend"

"No you won't" Anne laughed. "Besides, he left to protect us right?"

"I guess" Mary dropped her head in defeat.

"Anne?" Kanan's voice made her jump.

"Sorry, didn't hear you" Anne stood up. "I wanted to ask what Ezra meant by 'strong in the living force'. He didn't make sense"

"That's hard to explain" Kanan saw the book in her pocket. "Just read the book and it should make sense"

"Also" Anne looked at Mary. "I don't want to continue the search after next month"

"What, why?" Kanan was shocked. "You fought so hard to keep it up this long"

"I feel like we're not getting anywhere" Anne started to cry. "He's slipping, Ezra said so himself"

"And you don't want to find him dead" Kanan understood. "We'll find him or"

"He'll find us" Anne finished. "Let's go Mary, Jacob might need his little sister to help him"

**With Riley and Shadow**

Riley had been unconscious for hours, he went into surgery again. Shadow hated watching it happen but she needed to or else she'd seem weak in front of everyone. Riley started to wake up and Shadow was the first thing he saw.

"You're finally awake" Shadow faked a smile. "You've been out for a couple hours"

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Riley smiled back as he stood up. "One year, didn't seem that long"

"Maybe because you were knocked out for most of it" Shadow laughed. "Got a plan"

"In a week I get put on another Star Destroyer for transfer" Riley walked over to a bench and sat down. "We can escape on one of the shuttles seeing as they're unguarded"

"Do you think it'll be different?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, everything won't be the same" Riley sighed heavily. "I know some of them will kill me for getting captured"

"You didn't have a chance" Shadow laughed.

"I could have beaten you if I didn't pick up the lightsaber" Riley laughed alongside.

"What about her?" Shadow changed the subject.

"She probably moved on" Riley looked at the ceiling. "I've never known a person who doesn't"

"How did you meet?" Shadow leaned forward to try and push the question.

"She got shot, I shot her the second time and then saved her" Riley said bluntly.

"Tired of this story?" Shadow asked.

"Very, it always brings back bad memories" Riley laid down. "When do you have to get to the meeting?"

"It's been cancelled" Shadow stood up. "Tarkin's here so they had to"

"Can't wait for him to torture me over information or to experiment on me again" Riley placed a hand on the back of his head.

"How is it?" Shadow almost stepped forward, almost.

"Fine, just need to give it a couple of days" Riley smiled.

The door opened unexpectedly to show two storm troopers, Kallus and Tarkin.

"Hello test subject Reek" Tarkin smiled. "I see the academy wasn't to your liking"

**A/N, so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I want you all to tell me how it is because I feel like I'm losing my touch. Goodbye and enjoy life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, I've been chipping in parts to this chapter when I'm able to. I'm sorry if this series has drifted off from the original idea but let's fix that. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Never Alone

Riley was being tortured by Tarkin for a few hours, the Inquisitor stopped by at the end to see how his apprentice was getting on. Shadow was starting to get sick of her master since he lied most of the time, he was torturing and experimenting on her new friend. Riley was starting to slip away, the constant blood loss and pain was putting his body through too much. After Riley was returned to his cell, Shadow entered with the Inquisitor.

"Such an asset you could have become if you didn't try to fight back all the time" he looked over at the apprentice. "I feel your power slipping, show you can still be trusted"

"You want me to kill him?" Shadow looked down at the dying man. "I thought he was needed"

"He's dying anyway" the Inquisitor walked towards the door. "I have to meet with Grand Moff Tarkin, I expect your work to be completed when I return"

"Master" Shadow ignited her red lightsaber and watched as he left, she walked towards Riley. "I'm sorry"

"Do it" Riley barely got out, he was laying on the floor. "I'm wasted anyway"

Shadow's head was having a war, she wanted it to end but couldn't bring herself to kill Riley. The ship shook violently and Shadow dropped her lightsaber.

"Not again!" Shadow picked up her lightsaber and put it back on her belt, she looked out the door to see storm troopers running towards the hanger. "We might be getting out of her after all"

"I can barely move, get yourself out" Riley turned his head to meet Shadow's eyes.

"I'm not leaving you" Shadow helped Riley stand and threw one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Why?" Riley coughed up, his lungs almost gave way.

"Because you wouldn't leave me" Shadow smiled before leading Riley towards the lower hanger.

It was a rough trip, the ship shook so much that it was obviously under attack. Riley fell to his knees a couple times but Shadow would always make up some joke to make the mood lighter, they both knew it would be a close call if they got off the ship. Shadow found an Imperial shuttle they could use to escape, it was one firefight away but she didn't pay attention. When they reached the ship, Shadow put Riley down and ran off, he could hear shots being thrown across the hanger.

"Hold fire!" Riley heard, it was a strong male voice. "Check that ship"

"Sir our objective is to get to the cell block" a younger voice snapped.

"He could be here" Riley saw a storm trooper walk around the corner. "What's this?"

"It's not them" a commander walked into the ship. "He's might be with them though"

"What are you suggesting?" the first man asked. "No, but he might be able to tell us where to look"

"How about behind you?" a female voice shouted before he heard the sounds of metal being cut, Shadow walked into the ship. "Are you ok?"

"For now" Riley propped himself up against the wall. "Do you know how to fly?"

"I have wings" Shadow laughed. "But no, not really"

"Great, why don't we just go to the rebels outside?" Riley suggested.

"They're in their ship and it would shoot us down" Shadow dragged Riley into the cockpit and closed the doors. "How do I take off?"

"I don't know" Riley sat in the chair and looked at the controls. "This one"

The ship jolted as it lifted into the air, it started flying forward slowly. Shadow pushed the control stick forward slightly and the ship accelerated, she smiled at Riley who looked even paler than before.

"Don't die on me" Shadow saw a blinking light, she pressed the button next to it.

"_You're obviously not Imperials so what are you doing on that ship!" _a sweetish female voice shouted.

"Like you said, we're obviously not Imperials" Shadow felt Riley's hand on her shoulder. "Are any of you good medics?"

"_Um…I don't know, why?"_ the pilot said.

"My friend's hurt badly and needs help" Shadow looked at Riley with a worried face.

"_We can't help them"_

"_We have to, they could help us"_

"_He's right though, we need to get out of here"_

"_How can you say that?!"_

"_If we don't get out of here then we could die"_

"_What about him, would you have helped!"_

"_We don't talk about that"_

"_He was your brother"_

"_Who decided it was better to join the dark side"_

"Stop it!" Shadow shouted. "If you aren't going to help us then fine"

"_Sorted, let's go"_

"_Don't push that button, we aren't lea-" _The connection was lost when the ship jumped into hyper-space.

"Let's get out of here too, you don't look to good" Shadow poked Riley but he didn't respond. "Riley? Don't do this to me"

Shadow set the ship for a planet she knew best, Lothal. She knew some people who could help, maybe she would find her brother there. Riley's pulse was fading so Shadow put the ship in hyper space and grabbed a first aid kit. It wasn't working very well considering it only had supplies for a burn or a light wound. Riley had a failing system, Shadow didn't know what to do.

"Midnight" Shadow called, a large bird walked through the doorway. "I knew you'd follow me, can you help?"

The bird only squawked and returned to the back of the ship.

"We'll just have to hope you can survive long enough" Shadow sat back down and stared at Riley, she didn't know how to help.

Shadow grabbed the bag she brought along when she ran off the ship, she pulled out Riley's helmet. Inside was the chip Riley had shown her only once, the pictures of his life and he never knew much about hers. She saw Riley stir a little, yet didn't think too much of it. Shadow put the helmet back and went to sleep with difficulty.

Hours later Shadow was woken by a loud scream, it sounded so painful it was hurting her just hearing it. She shot up and looked around the room to find Riley rolling on the floor, clutching his shoulder tightly.

"Riley?!" Shadow dropped onto her knees next to Riley, she was scared. "What's wrong?"

Riley started gasping for air and rolled less, his eyes opened and his screams got worse. Shadow started to panic, she couldn't let him die.

"Or can I?" she asked aloud. "Of course not, he wouldn't let me or anyone else die"

Shadow tried to keep Riley still, which only made his breathing difficulty worse. She then started thinking quickly about what could have caused it, this had happened before but the medics usually kicked her out. Riley was often tortured and experimented on, she got an idea after a few minutes of thinking but it was too late. Riley laid on the ground still, his breathing ceased and blood started flowing from his mouth, eyes rolled into the back of his head and his skin looking ghost white, cold.

"Riley?" Shadow started to feel sad, vulnerable. "I can't let emotions get to me, it'll make me weak"

Shadow checked Riley's pulse, there wasn't one. He was dead, and she had so many things to tell him. Riley's death was probably caused by the events of the past year and the realistic nightmares, Shadow felt guilt rise in her chest because she helped with most of it.

"I'm sorry" Shadow blinked to hold back a tear. "I promise I'll get you home"

**In the Lothal Rebel Base**

The party was only for the Ghost crew and anyone related, everyone was different. Sabine didn't talk and wore a traditional black dress with a pure orange cloth around the waste, the dress represented many things but mostly death or loss, the belt represented the aura of the person they are focused on. Sabine remembered when they were younger, their mother talked to them about how important a person's aura is and why they wear the cloth. Sabine always hoped she never had to wear it to something like this, even if it did show he was always the one to help or never gave up, that's why his armour was orange. Sabine's was red to show creativity and talent like no one else knew the word.

Anne was wearing the same as Sabine, she wore the cloth across the chest to show love. The problem was I showed they were ready to let go. Only Sabine knew this, she didn't blame Anne because after the mission in a few weeks, they were stopping the search. Anne didn't seem bothered by the atmosphere, she didn't let go of the last bit of hope she had though.

Kanan and Ezra were wearing Jedi robes with their hair tied back, Ezra hated the idea but Kanan won the argument. They sat together talking about the training they could do and what they could improve on, until Hera scolded them for it. Kanan felt a distant sense of fear, Ezra felt it to but getting closer. They both shook it off as paranoia and engaged with everyone else.

Chopper and Zeb were getting along, weirdly. Zeb didn't get why the Mandalorians and Jedi were wearing traditional clothing, it made him feel like they accepted the possibility of Riley's death. Chopper didn't bother annoying anyone and played sabacc with Zeb for the night, the only reason why Chopper missed Riley was because of the way they saw each other. Chopper saw Riley as another toy to shock until Riley bought him some upgrades and taught him some new pranking tricks, no one else knew since Chopper was never around since Riley arrived.

Moon wore a gold dress with a black strap while Snow wore a silver dress with a black strap. They were like sisters to each other over the past year, they didn't know why. After every mission they would make sure the other had no injuries, after every meeting they would hang out and during every problem, they did their best to help.

Hera felt the worst, she had a responsibility of keeping her crew safe and alive. When Riley's last transmission was played throughout the phantom, Hera felt like she failed as a leader. This was her family, and she has one less. After a few hours, Hera was called put of the room by a scared Togruta.

"Jinx!" Hera tried to keep her voice down. "What are you doing?"

"We got back from the recon mission alright" Jinx mocked. "We also ran into the _Vengeance _on our way back"

"What happened?" Hera asked worriedly.

"Barren got some information when she hack the network" Jinx started rubbing her neck. "We found where Riley was and decided to try and rescue him"

"You found him!" Hera jumped at Jinx hugging her tightly.

"No" Jinx started to cry. "Minx got shot in the shoulder and is in the med bay, we decided to get out of the ship and come back her to get you guys. On our way out, we saw an imperial ship that just flew into a fire fight without worry, we contacted them and tried to help"

"But Barren was still angry about her brother" Hera dropped to the floor.

"The information suggests Riley would have been heavily guarded" Jinx sat next to Hera. "Either way, he could still be alive"

"Ok" Hera wiped away the few tears she had. "Let's gather everyone else"

Hera and Jinx walked into the room where the party was held, everyone looked concerned and stood in a circle. Hera approached and pushed her way through to see what the problem was, she regretted it.

"Ezra!" Hera ran over to the blue haired boy. "What's wrong?"

"He just got a cold look in his eye and fell over" Snow answered, she sounded just as worried as Hera.

Ezra looked around the room and spotted Kanan holding his head, they could both sense it.

"Ezra talk to me" Hera strongly commanded.

"So much…death…and…fear" Ezra hardly said, it hurt every muscle in his body.

Kanan was about to speak when the four younger girls ran out of the room, everyone knew what this meant. The last time Ezra said that was on the Ghost, when Riley awoke and his body gave out. The four girls promised each other they would find him and they put some much time into doing so, when they got close he slipped away.

The only person to deny his death was Kanan, he had a vision not long ago but brushed it off as a dream. He knew something was wrong or something would happen, and Kanan was sure that this person wasn't dead.

**A/N, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it may seem a bit odd written or anything else but this is all I wrote over the past week or so. I'll try and add another soon, this school year is dragging so let's hope soon. On another note, Shadow is quite busy with a few things and hasn't had much time so don't panic. Goodbye and thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, Hey guys, yes another chapter already! I'm so busy but I'm also stressed out and this helps so much, I needed to write an extended chapter today so here it is. Enjoy and please Review.**

Chapter 3: Too Early

Shadow has landed on Lothal, she's already started hating it. When Shadow first landed, she buried Riley by an abandoned tower she used to play in with her twin brother Ezra. It hurt her too much to bury her first friend in a long time, even when he tried so hard to get _her _out of the Empire's hands. After she buried Riley, Shadow sat down and told all the things she wanted to tell him.

"No, needed to tell you" Shadow said quietly, Midnight just looked at her master. "I'll never get why you did it, but I guess it doesn't matter now"

"That's no way to talk to the dead" a firm voice said behind her.

"What?!" Shadow jumped up and ignited her lightsaber's, she only saw a cloaked figure. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a traveller" the hooded figure noticed the red blade was pointed at her neck. "Empire?"

"No" Shadow put down her arms. "Not anymore"

"Was it him?" they asked. "Is he the reason why you left?"

"He's the reason for a lot of things" Shadow used the force to push the hood down, a young Togruta was shown.

"You're strong, I'll give you that" the Togruta moved the cloak to show her two lightsaber's. "I'm…Fulcrum"

"Shadow" she deactivated her lightsaber and put them back on her belt.

"Was he close?" Fulcrum asked.

"No" Shadow took one last look at the grave. "And he never will be"

"Why is that?" Fulcrum watched Shadow and Midnight walk towards an Imperial shuttle.

"Because he's dead!" Shadow snapped, stopping half way to the ship. "Just like every other person I knew"

"But he was different" Fulcrum stated. "What was his name?"

"Riley" Shadow answered simply. "Why does it matter?"

"I knew him from a young age" the Togruta laughed. "He never wanted people to get close to his heart, I see he's changed"

"Yeah?" Shadow asked angrily. "Well his health is defiantly better"

"Don't" Fulcrum warned. "You'll just make yourself angry"

"Like he always did, he always blamed himself" Shadow faced Fulcrum. "He always tried to make things better for me when he was dying, I did nothing to help him"

"Knowing Riley, he just wanted you to live" Fulcrum looked over to the upturned dirt. "He lost the will long ago"

"He told me" Shadow pulled a picture from her pocket. "He told me how he lost the right when he lost his family"

"Riley always wanted others to live, even at the cost of his own" Fulcrum waved her hand for Shadow to follow. "But he never lost the right"

"We were both alike" Shadow followed alongside. "We both lost our families, ran away from our siblings and we both blame ourselves for everything that's happened"

"What did he mean to you?" Fulcrum asked curiously.

"He didn't mean much, only a friend who forgave me for everything" Shadow tried to keep up an act.

"You're telling yourself that to try and stay strong but it only makes you weak" Fulcrum placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Accept what he really meant and let him go"

"Let him go?" Shadow looked quite hurt by those three simple words.

They walked in silence through the plains of Lothal, the loth-cats would follow for a short time then get bored. The peace made it seem like there was no war, no such thing as violence. The grass would brush of Shadow's hands and it made her feel wanted, like someone was reaching out for her. The wind was gentle, almost a breeze and felt like she was flying with freedom rather than rage. It was better than she imagined it to be.

"Wait?" Shadow looked at Fulcrum with confusion. "Why aren't you freak out by my wings?"

"I hadn't noticed they were real?" Fulcrum didn't know how to act. "I thought it was part of the outfit"

"Huh, guess some more than others" Shadow told herself. "What did you mean by 'let him go' earlier?"

"A Jedi cannot for attachments" Fulcrum looked at the oversized bird. "Forget about him"

"Forget about him?!" Shadow shouted. "I'm sorry, forget everything he's done for me, forget everything he was and was supposed to be?!"

"Is that a problem?" Fulcrum stopped by a large rock in the middle of the plain. "Even you said he didn't mean much"

"Yes it's a problem" Shadow watched as Fulcrum extended a hand towards the rock. "And not everyone means what they say, but I can't just forget him"

Fulcrum only grunted then some of the rock shifted, revealing a corridor into a…base? The two walked inside the large rock and onto an elevator.

"Where are you from?" Fulcrum asked.

"That's too personal" Shadow shot. "I don't want to talk about my life anymore"

"Why?" Fulcrum asked as she pushed a button, the elevator started moving.

"Because I don't!" Shadow shouted harshly. "Ever since we met the only thing you've ever done was ask me about my life!"

"Are you uncomfortable?" Fulcrum asked.

"Stop!" Shadow's eyes started showing flakes of gold and Midnight moved back slowly. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Alright, alright" Fulcrum sighed heavily. "I'll stop"

"Thank you" Shadow said more calmly.

For the next few minutes, the slow elevator stopped in something that looked like a hanger. The first thing they saw was a large odd shaped ship and some engineers repairing it.

"Welcome to Upsilon base" Fulcrum extended her arms in front of her.

The elevator stopped and the two stepped off, Shadow was surprised by the amount of people who would revolt against the Empire. She walked towards a TV monitor to try and listen to the news.

"_The Empire has initiated an elimination team to find and execute a prisoner, Riley Wren has escaped the hands of the Empire along with an Inquisitor's apprentice. This apprentice goes by the name of Shadow and is dangerous to encounter, if you see either criminals then place alert any personal in the area"_

Shadow couldn't believe it, she was reminded of something important. Riley was the one who gave her the opportunity to escape, she was the one who carried him but he was the one who went through a year of pain just so she could get here. The worst part was Riley couldn't make it here, he pushed for as long as he could but ended up dead. Shadow almost slapped herself for nearly crying, but instead she had to simultaneously block an attack from two Jedi.

"What are you doing here?!" a blue haired boy shouted.

"Ezra?" Shadow saw the shock in both of the Jedi's eyes. "It's me, Aria"

"No!" he attacked again. "She ran away"

"It's me" Shadow said hopingly.

"Aria wouldn't join the Empire" Ezra force pushed Shadow into a wall. "You're not my sister!"

"Don't say that" Shadow didn't want to hear that.

"You killed Riley!" Ezra started force chocking her.

"It wasn't me" Shadow felt something cold run down her face. "I tried to help him"

"After you captured him?!" Ezra walked towards Shadow.

"I've changed" Shadow pleaded.

"You've changed too much" Ezra was about to swing his lightsaber but the second Jedi knocked him out.

Shadow fell to the floor gasping for air, she looked around the hanger and saw all eyes on her. Shadow tried to stand but felt something round and cold on the back of her head.

"If you try" a female voice said behind her. "I will blow of your head without hesitation"

"I'll take your lightsabers from now on" Fulcrum said. "I'm pretty sure you have changed but you're still a threat"

"And because you killed Riley we'll take you to your new bedroom" the voice said again. "The dirtiest and darkest cell you've seen in, well not that long for an Imperial"

"I didn't kill Riley" Shadow said weakly.

"How can we believe you?" the voice sounded familiar. "You would have probably killed Riley on the spot a year ago, and just for a little glory"

"Sabine!" a second female voice shouted.

"Hera, you know I have to" Sabine said with plead. "He was my brother, we were meant to save him"

"And if she tells the truth then we'll know the true story" Hera approached Shadow. "And put that blaster away"

"Don't touch me" Shadow tried to run off but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "I said don't touch me!"

"Fine" Hera removed her hand and started walking down one of the hallways. "Follow me so we can get this sorted out"

Shadow eyed everyone on her way to Hera, she didn't like the accusations she was getting. Would she really kill Riley? Did she really…? She couldn't even think about it anymore, she only wished that she knew the truth. She saw the person Riley talked about most, Anne. Shadow saw her with a little girl, like they were really close but when Anne saw Shadow, she grabbed the little girl and ran off.

"Who are you?" Hera asked, shaking Shadow from thought.

"I've had enough questions for one day" Shadow answered harshly.

"Well, I guess Sabine wasn't lying about that cell" Hera tried to scare the younger girl.

"If you want some answers then ask Fulcrum" Shadow looked at the floor with sorrow. "Or Ezra"

"How do you know Ezra?" Hera asked kindly.

"I'm his twin sister" Shadow answered even sadder. "When the Empire took away our parents, I got scared and joined them"

"Right" Hera stopped beside an open small cell. "We're here"

"I'm sorry" Shadow said before walking inside the cell with Midnight in pursuit.

"For what?" Hera asked with a little pity.

"I was the one who captured Riley" Shadow laid on the floor while Midnight climbed on the bed. "I'm the one who destroyed your family"

Hera stood in silence for a few moments.

"You might want to take off those wings, they won't fit very well in here" Hera watched as Shadow tugged on them.

"They're real" she rolled over and closed her eyes, the sound of the doors closing was the last thing she heard of the Twi'lek. "I'm sorry Riley, I really did try"

Shadow started hearing faint voices, she knew she was asleep but this was weird. She started getting the idea of a vision but everything was too blurry, like something was trying to stop from seeing it. The voices got louder.

"_It's not your fault"_

"_They died like how they lived"_

"_A wolf doesn't perform"_

"_Why? What's the point?"_

"_I'm not losing you again"_

"_I'm sorry but it's the only way"_

"_Don't follow me"_

"_It's crashing"_

"_Don't think too hard about it"_

"_Give up already"_

"_Riley!"_

Shadow jumped up when a blue haired boy started shaking her violently, she was trying to catch her breath but was having difficulty.

"I want answers" Ezra helped Shadow sit up against a wall.

"What?" Shadow managed to say.

"Why were you helping Riley?" Ezra sat down beside his sister.

"He was helping me really" Shadow couldn't look at her brother, she didn't want to see him infuriated. "He kept putting up with experimentation and torture so I could escape"

"I'm sorry about earlier but I'm still angry with how you just left me" Ezra sighed heavily.

"I regretted that day my whole life" Shadow gathered enough courage to look at her brother. "I was scared"

"How did he die?" Ezra looked at her.

"His body couldn't handle it" Shadow hugged her brother tightly, like she had everything to lose. "He was screaming, gasping for air then he…"

"It's war" Ezra hugged back. "We lose people and sometimes in the worse ways"

"He believed in me" Shadow almost chocked on the words with her crying. "He thought I could be a better person, be a Jedi"

"I'll help the best I can" Ezra pulled away and looked at his sister deep in the eyes. "But I want to call you Aria from now on, Shadow isn't my sister"

"Aria's gone" Shadow pulled on her wings again. "These wings created Shadow"

"They're real?" Ezra was frozen with shock.

"Yeah, and I can fly with them" Shadow looked at Midnight sleeping.

"Another reason I came down was because we're going on a mission" Ezra stood up and extended a hand. "I want you to come with me"

"Are you sure?" Shadow took the hand and was pulled up. "Let's go"

"You seem ready" Ezra smirked.

"I want to avenge Riley" Shadow left the cell with Ezra quietly to leave Midnight asleep.

When Midnight arrived on the Ghost, the last thing she expected was a welcome. The other girls didn't like Shadow being on the ship but Kanan, Ezra and Hera forced them to chat. They all sat in the common room, quietly.

"I'm sorry but I didn't kill Riley" Shadow broke the silence.

"Don't even speak!" Anne shouted. "We almost had enough to save him and here you come along and bury the guy"

"That _guy _was the one who put up a year of torture and experiments so I could see Ezra again" Shadow shouted.

"I'm sure he did but he wouldn't have been gone for a year if you didn't capture him!" Snow snapped.

"I thought my brother was dead!" Shadow earned a scowl from everyone but Sabine. "The Empire was the only I had meaning"

"Great job, you just destroyed something called freedom for some people" Snow shouted back.

"You think I don't regret it, Riley was the person who helped me get through most of it" Shadow looked at Moon.

"I didn't even know him for that long, but he saved me so I just put in almost everything I had to find him" Moon stood up to try and look intimidating. "Every day I wish I did something to try and stop him from doing what he did"

"I know most things Riley did" Shadow looked around the four. "That wasn't the bravest thing he's done"

"How do you know?" Sabine finally spoke up. "You don't know everything he did"

"Because we were similar" Shadow dropped her gaze. "We were too alike"

"Don't you DARE compare yourself to him!" Sabine shouted. "You two are nothing alike and you never will be"

"Everyone always said we were" Shadow sat down. "I was scared and so sad when he died in front of me, and I wish I could have helped him"

"Why would you care about Riley?" Sabine asked harshly.

"Because I-I…" Shadow couldn't say it, the word hurt too much.

"Because you what!" Sabine pushed.

The next string of words shocked everyone, even those in the cockpit.

**A/N, sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't resist it. What do you guys think she said? Guess and we'll find out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, I'm back and free! For now anyway. I'm glad to be back writing, this makes me feel connected to you all. That might seem a bit weird or odd but it's true, I've never seen so many great people in one place and make friends with a few of them or even become one of the most important things to me. It's also the first place where I comfortably gotten close to people, I want to thank those people for what they've done for me and I hoped I helped them. Sorry for wasting a bit of time but please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Thick Mist

"Why would you care about Riley?" Sabine asked harshly.

"Because I-I…" Shadow couldn't say it, the word hurt too much.

"Because you what!" Sabine pushed.

"Because I watched him die, I buried him and we were supposed to escape together, to both be alive!" Shadow shouted, her eyes flaked with gold. "Why don't you try watching the only person who ever thought more about you than anyone else, die? Maybe you'll see how I feel and I'm started to wonder if he would feel the same way"

Everyone was stunned, the words had more than anger to them. Shadow glared at the four girls, she didn't understand what the problem was.

"I'm sorry" Moon broke the silence. "We thought you were like the rest"

"Well, I'm not" Shadow looked at her hands. "At least not anymore"

"Aria?" a small voice was heard from behind her.

"What Ezra?" Shadow said a bit too harshly.

"Can we talk?" Ezra walked through the common room towards the phantom, Shadow sighed heavily and followed.

"This better not be a lecture" Shadow threw herself in a seat across from Ezra.

"No" Ezra watched the gold in his sister's eyes. "I wanted to ask why you left, why you decided to become a Jedi"

"When I first talked to Riley after I beat him on Christophsis, he showed me a picture of your crew" the colour started to fade. "I thought you were dead but when I discovered you were alive, I wanted to fight with you rather than against you"

"There's something you're not telling anyone" Ezra leaned forward.

"Nothing that you need to worry about" Shadow gave a look of sorrow to her brother. "I just don't understand why no one trusts me"

"Don't worry" Ezra hugged his sister. "You're new here, it'll pass soon"

"You sound like dad when we first went to school" Shadow smiled and hugged her brother back. "He always made people feel better"

"Kanan's not that different" Ezra smirked. "Ever since I got here, he's treated me like a son"

"How do you know he's not treating you like a Padawan?" Shadow laughed as she pulled away.

"Hera told me" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck. "She said his eyes changed"

"They can't replace mom and dad" Shadow stood up.

"No, but they can act like parents" Ezra followed Shadow out the door. "We're a family here, all of us"

"Thanks Ezzy" Shadow teased.

"Don't call me that" Ezra glared playfully at Shadow.

"Then don't call me Aria" Shadow walked towards the cockpit.

**In the cockpit**

"Don't say that Zeb" Hera warned.

"What?" Zeb held up his hands. "The runt could use some improvements"

"A scar isn't an improvement" Kanan stated with a serious tone.

"You ok Kanan?" Ashoka was concerned, he's been acting like this for days.

"Something doesn't feel right" Kanan was about to say more but the door opened.

"Shadow?" Ashoka asked confused.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" Shadow leaned against the wall.

"I thought you would be talking to everyone else" the Togruta laughed slightly. "Or did talking prove too much"

"After many years in the Empire, talking isn't an option" Shadow watched as everyone's gazed dropped.

"Can you do us a favour?" Hera asked quietly. "I think everyone would like to see the grave"

"Sure" Shadow watched as they exited hyper space. "But first, we have a mission"

"Right" Zeb walked out the door smiling excessively.

"Why is he so happy?" Shadow asked amused.

"Bucket heads" Kanan replied. "He loves smashing things"

Everyone walked into the common where Kanan started speaking.

"Ok the plan" Kanan pressed a button and a map of a base came up. "We have to leave in a few minutes to make this as fast as possible"

Kanan zoomed into the courtyard.

"Me, Zeb, Ashoka and Moon will hold off the courtyard of any Imperials trying to greet us" he moved the map onto a roof. "Ezra, Shadow and Sabine will move into the office building from the roof, you're looking for anything about trafficking around Lothal"

"What about me and Snow?" Anne piped up.

"You two will be on the opposite side of the building by the prison cells" Kanan moved the map to the other side. "We're looking for a young girl about six, she's important to the rebellion"

"Why?" Zeb seemed annoyed. "We've brought enough kids into this war"

"This child isn't part of the war" Ashoka spoke up. "Her parents lost her a few months ago, they'll want her back"

"What planet are we on?" Shadow surprised everyone. "I've been to a lot of bases"

"We're on Felucia" Hera said over the comms.

"I thought the Empire found no use for this planet so they left it alone?" Sabine asked.

"They did but it started out as a TIE base for quick response" Shadow explained. "It's now the number one experiment facility"

"Thanks" Sabine said sarcastically, earning a glare from Shadow.

Hera told everyone to head to the cargo bay, they did and Kanan tried to go over the plan again. When they arrived, the door was already open. Ezra, Shadow and Sabine were the first to leave.

"Don't get us captured, ok?" Sabine said while Ezra cut a hole in the roof.

"What's your problem with me?!" Shadow tried not to shout.

"The real questions is, what isn't my problem with you" Sabine snapped.

Shadow was about to lunge at Sabine but the sound of clattering stopped her, they dropped through the opening. Shadow sneaked through the dark hallways towards the server room while Ezra watched the area and Sabine planted the explosives.

"Is that really necessary?" Shadow asked annoyed. "Those bombs will attract unwanted attention"

"Calm down kill joy" Sabine laughed at her own comment. "They're for after we leave"

Shadow just rolled her eyes and continued to work, she went through hundreds of files and found nothing. She checked them again and found nothing.

"We have a problem" Shadow packed up and turned to the other teens, they weren't happy with the news.

"We can't return with nothing" Sabine complained.

Ezra was about to talk but cut off by the alarm, they needed to get back to the courtyard.

**With Anne and Snow**

"Ok then" Anne took a thermal charge from her bag and placed it on the ground. "Let's go and save this girl"

"You're ready" Snow giggled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anne covered her eyes as the charge burned through the roof.

"I thought this would have brought back memories" Snow saw Anne's head drop. "I'm sorry, I'll stop talking about it"

"It's fine" Anne watched the fire die down. "I need to get over it sometime"

"Let's go" Snow grabbed Anne's hand and jumped down the hole, Anne landed on her stomach. "Oops, sorry"

"I'll get you back later" Anne stood up and looked around, they were in a hallway lined with cell doors.

"I'll start here, you start on the other side" Snow said as she ran to the first cell, it was empty.

Snow opened about seven cells before she heard someone crying softly, she opened the door to reveal a small girl. She had short black hair, pure green eyes and was sat in the corner.

"Hi" Snow said softly, the girl hugged her knees to try and protect herself. "Don't worry, we're here to help"

"That's what the others said" the girl cried. "Then they took him away"

"Took who away?" Snow slowly moved forward.

"My best friend" the girl ran at Snow and hugged her. "He tried everything he could but they shot him and dragged him away"

"Your English is pretty good for a six year old" Snow hugged the little girl back to try and calm her.

"My best friend helped me" the little girl stopped crying. "My name's Whisker"

"That's an odd name" Snow said trying to not be harsh. "Did your friend give it to you?"

The little girl nodded, her eyes widened and she hid behind Snow. Snow turned around to see Anne with a smile, she waved for the two to follow. Snow picked up Whisker before following her friend, Whisker fell asleep almost immediately.

"That means she likes you" Anne laughed. "If you want, I can take her"

"No!" Snow unexpectedly snapped, her eyes widened at realisation. "I…"

"You like her too" Anne laughed more before getting serious. "Follow me, Kanan and the others are in the courtyard"

"Right" Snow ran off around the corner to try and beat Anne, she hit something hard and fell instead.

"What have we here?" a deep voice said picking up Whisker, she was now awake again. "I was just about to come meet you"

"Let me go!" the small girl shouted.

"Drop her" Anne warned as she drew her blaster. "Then you can walk away"

"I can walk away?" the man laughed and the lights turned on. "I think that's a bad idea"

The armour was now visible. It was a black commander trooper suit with red details, the visor was shaded white. Just after the lights turned on, squads of troopers swarmed the hallway.

"Now then rebels" the man threw Whisper into Snow. "Come with me"

"No" Anne was about to pull the trigger but was knocked down instead, hands tied behind her back.

"I thought you said no" the man laughed and walked away. "Bring them with us"

The three girls were picked up and the alarm was sounded, they needed to do something.

**With the Ghost**

"Calm down love" Hera said as she avoided TIEs. "They've only been in for ten minutes"

"Something doesn't seem right" Kanan nailed three storm troopers with three quick shots. "They should have picked us off the radar, not the noise"

"Why hasn't the alarm been sounded?" Zeb avoided a lethal bolt.

"Yeah" Moon shouted over the noise. "Aren't they meant to sound it when being attacked?"

Ashoka and Kanan looked at each other, they both gave a stupid look to each other. Then out of no-where, they dropped they're blasters and ignited their lightsabers.

"What are you doing?!" Moon scolded. "You're meant to stay low profile"

"They're not being attacked" Kanan started as he deflected several bolts.

"We've sprung a trap" Ashoka finished as she started moving forward.

"How did you figure that out?" Zeb gave off a few shots.

"Because we-" Kanan didn't finish his sentence because the alarmed blared and all the troopers stopped shooting.

"Let's be nice" a raspy voice broke the silence. "We've been looking for you, I've even found a new friend to help me"

"What are you talking about?" Ashoka asked furiously. "Who are you?"

"I go by many names" the man removed his helmet to show pure black eyes and hair. "You may know me as Midnight Rider"

"Riley talked about you" Moon looked over the crate.

"He talked about me?" Rider laughed. "I'm flattered but I couldn't care about him right now"

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" a second voice said as he walked out with three hostages.

"Just on time my friend" Rider approached the second man. "This is my friend Hero"

"Nice to meet you" Zeb said stepping out from behind cover, he ignited his bo-staff. "Now give our friends back"

"No can do" Hero replied. "You're wanted by the Empire for uncountable crimes"

"You'll never take us" Ashoka shouted at them.

"Why's that?" Rider pulls out a blaster and aimed it at Whisper's head. "We have the upper hand"

"Wait" Hero frantically threw his head around the courtyard. "Some are missing"

At that moment troopers feel to the ground, limp. The sound of blasters attracted the troopers aim to the roof tops. Then a blue blade started cutting through their armour, without trouble. Lastly a purple blade slashed Rider across the chest while a red one went for Hero's head, everything stopped as the helmet rolled across the ground.

**A/N, hey guys, I hope this chapter is fine. This took me a couple of days to write and I only just got some free time. I know this is rushed but the next will hopefully be a bit more paced, hopefully. Anyway, thanks again to those very important people and to you guys for reading. Goodbye and stay strong.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, Let me explain part of this story, some of the events in this story happened to me, other I want to explain at the end. The parts that really happened are just a little edited to match the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Please Come Home

The helmet rolled along the ground slowly, everything was quite. Shadow's eyes were wide with shock, she dropped both of her lightsabers and a clattering sound snapped here out of her shock. No one else saw the face that was surprisingly still attached to the body, he must have dodged it at the last second.

"Who are you?" Shadow stumbled back as her eyes stayed wide.

"Why does it matter?" Hero lunged forward and punched Shadow hard in the gut.

"Leave her alone!" Ezra tried to run for his sister but was shot in the shoulder by a blaster bolt.

"Ezra!" Shadow shouted as she was thrown into a crate. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you rebel scum are a threat to everyone" Hero explained as he kicked Shadow in the ribs. "You killed my family!"

"That's not what you told me" Shadow struggled to stand.

"I don't even know you" Hero turned around to pick up his ruined helmet, a gasp stopped him.

"R-Riley?" Anne tried to stand but was knocked down again by a storm trooper. (I owe someone a cookie)

"Who's Riley?" Hero asked her.

"You" Anne watched as Riley walked away from Shadow and towards her. "Don't you remember me?"

"No" Riley lifted her chin so their eyes meet. "I may be known as Riley to you, but that's who I use to be"

Anne then saw something wrong with Riley, his eyes were different. Instead of being that caring grey she loved, it was a hateful black. Anne cried and buried her head in Riley's shoulder, she wanted him to hold her like he used to. Riley held her head for a second before pulling back and punching her in the face.

"Don't touch me" Riley saw Rider give him an odd look. "Do you have a problem with me doing my job?"

"No" Rider aimed his blaster at Riley and shot him in the chest, it happened too quickly to react. "But I have a problem with the experiment failing again"

"Riley?" Anne checked the wound on his chest, it was close to the heart but not lethal. "Why did you shoot him?"

"He was meant to stay like that" a dark voice said from a crowd of troopers. "That little show of affection means the experiment was ruined"

"Is that all he is too you?" Shadow shouted. "Inquisitor"

"Ah, isn't it my little pet" the Inquisitor chuckled. "He would have meant more if it worked"

"I watched him die" Shadow limped over to Riley's limp body. "How is he here? Did you clone him?"

"Not as such" Rider walked over to the steaming helmet on the ground. "We cloned you both so you would think that the other was dead. You would be slayed while this waste of life would die of injuries, if you didn't kill him"

"So this is the real Riley?" Shadow's eyes were filled with joy.

"Yes" the Inquisitor pulled his lightsaber from his back and ignited it. "But he needs to die"

The Inquisitor rushed forward and swung at the defenceless body of Riley, Shadow called her lightsabers with the force and blocked the attack. The Inquisitor was stronger but Shadow wasn't going to let that stop her from saving the person who changed her, made her better.

"Of course you're trying to protect the boy" the Inquisitor swung again. "Do you honestly thing I forgot about Marcus?"

"Don't talk about him?" Shadow snarled, she was on the offensive now. "Yes, let your anger consume you so I can slay you like you slayed him"

"It was you that killed him" Shadow attacked again, the Inquisitor stumbled.

"You didn't give him any treatment" she attacked again, the Inquisitor ignites the other end of his saber.

"He died of his wounds!" Shadow sent a series of attacks with knocked down the Inquisitor.

"You've become powerful" the Inquisitor stood with difficulty. "Too powerful"

"Then I can kill you master" Shadow looked at Riley who was bleeding out, fast.

"Oh not today" he waved over some troopers. "You may leave but when we meet again, you will perish"

"Why not just kill you and every other bucket head here?" Shadow asked levelling her red lightsaber to the Inquisitor's throat.

"Because you don't have time to fight" Rider untied Anne and Snow, Snow went to get Ezra.

"Shadow" Kanan called. "We'll talk about it later, right now we need to leave"

Shadow gave the Inquisitor a death glare before helping Anne with Riley, Snow followed them up the ramp. Hera, Zeb, Kanan and Ashoka went to the cockpit to talk, most likely about Shadow. Moon and Sabine prepared the med bay while Anne, Snow and Shadow kept the boys alive.

"Shadow?" a weak voice called below her.

"Riley, don't talk" Shadow held a piece of wet cloth to the wound. "You'll be fine"

"One of us has to be right?" Riley coughed up blood. "I'm finally going to die"

Shadow slapped Riley across the face, she didn't mean to.

"You are not going to die" Shadow looked towards Sabine who was busy finding equipment. "We won't let you"

"If I don't die" Riley coughed again, weaker. "You'll be in danger, I can't hurt you"

"You won't" Shadow replaced the cloth with a cleaner one. "Sabine, hope you're ready"

"One minute" Sabine threw a syringe to her. "We need another minute to get the mix right"

"Want me to knock him out?" Shadow looked at Riley, he was in little pain.

"Yes, it will slow his heart" Sabine checked Ezra, he was unconscious after.

"Before you do" Riley looked into Shadow's eyes. "I love you"

"Shut up, that's the lack of blood talking" Shadow injected the greenish liquid. "I love you too"

Shadow watched as Riley fell unconscious, everyone was shocked at what they heard but didn't stop moving.

"Get out" Anne told her.

"What?" Shadow saw it wasn't anger, it was regret on her face.

"We need to talk" Anne walked out the door with Shadow following.

"Where's the girl?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Her name is Whisker and she's in a room sleeping" Anne sat at the table. "You love Riley?"

"Don't take it the wrong way but yeah, I do" Shadow smiled lightly at Anne. "Why?"

"I don't love him anymore" Anne blurted quickly. "I thought he was dead and I met someone else who's always been there for the past year"

"I can agree" Shadow sat down across from Anne. "He's always been afraid of being awkward"

"Really?" Anne giggled. "He was never like that with me"

"The guy was in torture for a year" Shadow looked back at the door she came through. "That could break anyone"

"How did you grow feelings for each other?" Anne asked quietly so only they could hear.

Shadow was about to talk but Ashoka walked through the door, she seemed disturbed. She motion for the two to follow her into the cockpit, they did but were confused. When they entered everyone looked at the two, Sabine, Snow and Moon walked in not long after.

"We need to talk" Kanan held his head in his hands. "We might have to kill Riley"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Kanan, that wasn't the plan!" Zeb shot to his feet. "Sure he may be a little crazy but he'll have surgery, right?"

"I'm sorry" Ashoka spoke up. "He may not come back to us"

"He just talked to me in the med bay" Shadow walked towards Ashoka. "I don't care what you do to me, I won't let you hurt Riley"

"Why are you so defensive about him?" Kanan asked with suspicion.

"Because I just watched him die yesterday" Shadow's eyes were flaked with gold again. "I watched him suffer, beat himself down and die, just so I could walk away unharmed"

"That's not the only thing is it?" Ashoka asked knowing what would happen?

"Why? What do you think there is left to say?" Shadow glared at the Togruta for a solid ten seconds before storming out the room.

"She's forming attachments" Kanan sighed heavily. "This won't be easy"

"Love, why don't you just leave her be?" Hera knew Kanan wanted to restore the Jedi order, but she knew some things were more important.

"I'll go talk to her" Kanan stood up and left the room.

"Sabine?" Hera saw the teen's worried look. "What happened in there?"

**In the Med Bay**

Shadow was looking over her brother, she was worried about him. The shot wasn't bad but it hit an artery and broke a nerve, it caused his body to go into shock. Riley was hooked into life support since the heart was missed by an inch and he lost too much blood, the worst part was the chip in his head. She hoped that they could arrange surgery, if not then she would try anything to make sure he doesn't turn. Shadow was about to leave the room when Kanan walked in.

"What do you want?" Shadow said harshly, she couldn't forgive him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Riley?" Kanan leaned against the shut door.

"Do you still want to kill him?" Shadow shot. "Kill the man who risked his life for you and your crew, risked his life just for a bit of information"

"Trust me, I didn't like it when we thought Riley was dead" Kanan saw the disbelief on Shadow's face.

"Didn't like it?" Shadow started backing Kanan up against the wall. "We all hated ourselves, mourned him, and you didn't like it?"

"I didn't mean it like that" Kanan defended. "I came to say you can't form attachments to become a Jedi"

"He's probably the reason I'm still alive" Shadow turned her back on Kanan. "Maybe this "attachment" is the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"But what about the Jedi-" Kanan was cut off when Shadow put up her hand.

"It's gone Kanan, non-existent" Shadow opened the door and pushed Kanan put, she said one final line before closing the door. "Think about what would happen if one of us died, Riley's no different"

Kanan stared at the steel door, the words rang in his head. Everything is so confusing for everyone, he was just trying to protect everyone. He went back to the cockpit to check on the progress of travel, when he entered the cockpit, everyone looked at him worried.

"So?" Ashoka asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kanan sat in his chair and looked out the window, he didn't realise how beautiful Lothal looked from orbit.

"I'll talk to her" Ashoka was about to leave but something caught her attention, a familiar feeling. "Maybe later, she could probably use space"

"What are we going to do about Riley?" Sabine asked concerned for her brother, she couldn't lose him again.

Everyone looked at the door when a loud bang caught their attention, after a couple of seconds, the door was knocked down.

**A/N, Me and Shadow have been dating for a while, I didn't want to put this in without asking her and she agreed. I know you probably don't care about this but I wanted to explain why they confessed love to each other. I might write what actually happened later but this is as much as you are getting. I love you Shadow, I just hope you're happy with this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, hey guys, I'm just going to write what's happening with this story. I'm still in school until the 20****th**** July, I think those in USA are already on their holiday so I just wanted to make this clear. I'm planning to write about 2 a week but with the amount of work I get, that could easily decrease to 0. Anyway, you didn't come here to read the author note so please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: A Second Reunion

The door was sent flying across the room, it smashed into the control panel with extreme force. Ezra walked into the room looking like he was ready to kill anything, he walked up to the door and grabbed a limp body by the neck. Everyone watched as Ezra lifted Riley without struggle, it looked serious.

"If you touch her again" Ezra threw Riley against the busted door. "I will kill you myself!"

"Go ahead" Riley tried to stand but failed. "Why not do it now?"

"Do you want to die?" Ezra looked taken back by what was said, he didn't actually want to kill him.

"It'll make everyone here safe" Riley looked Ezra in the eyes, they were gold. "I don't deserve to live"

"So be it" Ezra unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, he ignited reluctantly.

"Ezra!" a weak voice shouted, it sounded painful to say. "Don't, please"

"Shadow" Ezra hated that name. "He almost killed you"

"So that means you have to kill him" Shadow limped into the room, she supported herself on Sabine's chair. "Didn't you something was wrong"

"How about all of him for a start?" Ezra deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to his sister, she wouldn't meet him gaze. "He separated families, killed innocence and joined the Empire"

"What do you think I've done?!" Shadow glared at her brother. "I didn't exactly do the opposite"

The room was tense, everyone was shocked from the event that took place before them and no one noticed. Shadow sent a worried look to Riley who was still bleeding, she didn't want him to die again. Ezra saw he was getting nowhere so he stormed out the room, he mumbled something which wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Riley?" Shadow took a step before falling, Kanan was the first to react.

"Let's get you out of here" Kanan supported Shadow as they left the room.

"What just happened?" Zeb asked confused.

"Riley?" Sabine kneeled next to her brother, she hoped it was him and not that monster.

"Stay away" a weak voice commanded. "I'm leaving"

"No you're not" Hera picked up Riley with the help of Sabine. "We didn't spend a year trying to find you so you could disappear again"

"You're all in danger" Riley tried to run but couldn't feel his legs.

"You going into surgery tomorrow" Ashoka saw the fear on his face. "We're going to get that chip out of your head"

Riley looked at everyone as they silently agreed, Riley couldn't help but smile.

"It's like a family here" Riley looked at Hera who looked annoyed.

"Wrong, we're not _like_ a family" Hera hugged Riley, she finally had him back. "We _are_ a family"

"I'm sorry" Riley said as he was being walked out the room.

Anne watched painfully as Riley was being dragged away, she knew something no-one else did. She sighed heavily as she walked out of the _Ghost_, Anne didn't even feel it landing. When she reached the op centre, she opened the door to see a busy room. It got quite as she walked through, everyone must have got the news.

"Anne!" a fire haired kid called. "I heard the news, I guess you're happy now right?"

"Nope" Anne said as she approached the teen boy, she kissed him and the room got louder again as everyone tried to not pay any attention. "I'm better now"

"I um…" Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't you love Riley anymore?"

"Of course I do" Anne smiled at Jacob, he was blushing like mad. "Part of love is making others happy, I'm sure he'll be happier with Shadow"

"Are you sure?" Jacob felt Anne's sudden hug tighten.

"He's known her for a year, I've only known him for two months before he vanished" Anne rested her head on his shoulder. "I've also sort of like you too"

"That's great!" a sweet young voice said from behind Anne. "Now Annie can make me and big brother happy"

"Calm down kiddo" Jacob let go of Anne to pick up his little sister. "It's time for you to go to sleep"

"No!" Mary shouted quite serious. "I want to see the orange man"

"I'm sorry Mary" Anne took her from Jacob. "He's not feeling too good, I promise I'll take you to see him soon"

"Promise?" Mary hugged Anne's neck.

"Have I ever broken one before?" Anne felt Mary smile before the youngling drifted off into sleep.

"You remind her of our mother" Jacob looked at the scene and remembered his mother holding Mary the same way.

"A mother?" Anne looked down at the little girl in her arms, she wouldn't mind being a mother to Mary.

**In the Infirmary**

Shadow was being checked for any injuries, she had a couple bruises and a cut along her head but nothing serious. Shadow was thinking over what happened on the ship, she couldn't believe Ezra was about to kill Riley. The thought kept coming back, she almost lost him once.

"Shadow!" Kanan shouted.

"What?" Shadow looked around the room, she was deep in thought and forgot where she was.

"Riley's being checked on now" Hera said as she hugged the winged girl. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"About what?" Shadow looked confused.

"You love Riley" Kanan wasn't impressed by this.

"I didn't think I needed to tell any of you" Shadow looked at the floor. "He was dead so I thought it didn't matter"

"Don't worry" Hera sat on the bed next to Shadow. "We've got him back"

"Did he do this often?" Shadow's voice had a hint of amusement.

"Don't get me started" Hera laughed along. "He'll be fine, just needs to be operated on tomorrow then we can see him"

"I don't want to see him tomorrow" Shadow stood up and the nurse pushed her back down.

"They won't let you see him today" Kanan said, he held the bridge of his nose.

"Can't you at least talk to Ashoka?" Shadow pleaded.

"Fine, but you can't date Riley" Kanan said with force as he exited the room.

"What's his problem?" Shadow scowled as she watched Kanan leave.

"He's been through a lot" Hera smiled at Shadow before leaving the room.

"Weird bunch" the nurse commented.

"I know" Shadow replied. "Is it bad I should go against the Jedi way just to be happy?"

"Does he make you happy?" The nurse asked she wasn't given anytime to talk again before Shadow replied.

"Of course he does, he's just like me so it's easy to talk to him" Shadow dropped her head again. "But I could never tell him how I feel"

"Then it's not wrong" the nurse finished up the stitches. "I'll take you to see him"

"Really?" joy spawned in Shadow's blue eyes. "But I thought I couldn't see him until tomorrow"

"I'm a nurse, I can take you to most places" the nurse laughed and lead Shadow out the room

**With Ezra**

Ezra was sat in his room, he looked at an old photo of his family. Ezra was standing in front of his parent, Ephraim had his arm around Mira and Shadow's head popped out above her parent's heads. Ezra started crying, he knew nothing could be the way it used to be.

"Ezra?" a soft voice called from the door.

"Oh, hey Sabine" Ezra wiped away his tears to look strong.

"Don't" Sabine sat next to Ezra on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You need to cry"

"I'm sorry" Ezra hugged Sabine tight. "I almost killed Riley"

"I'm angry about it but I would have done the same thing" Sabine pecked Ezra's cheek. "I would protect Riley with my life as well, he won't let me since he's always trying to lose his"

"I used the dark side" Ezra pulled away. "I don't want to hurt anyone"

"That's why Riley wanted you to kill him, he doesn't want to hurt anyone either" Sabine took something out of her pocket. "I still need to seal that wound.

"Just don't take too long" Ezra took off his shirt, Sabine blushed at the sight of Ezra's muscles. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You wish" Sabine smirked as she pierced the skin with the needle. "I'm not that easy"

"I beg to differ" Ezra winced as he felt the needle gliding through his shoulder. "Coming to the mess tonight?"

"Yeah" Sabine said a little depressed. "I was planning to eat with Riley but with the shape he's in"

"That's my fault" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I even have to buy mom a new door"

Sabine stopped dead, did she hear what she thought she heard?

"What did you say?" Sabine's eyes were wide.

"I said that I had to buy mo-" Ezra's face dropped as he stopped is sentence. "Why did I say that? My parents are dead"

"I guess you think of her as a mother" Sabine said awkwardly as she finished the stitching.

"She won't like that" Ezra put his shirt back on.

"I beg to differ" Sabine mocked.

**With Riley**

Snow and Moon were helping with Riley, they usually helped out around the Infirmary in their spare time so the doctor said it was fine. Moon was helping with the machines while Snow helped with the wounds. They were both worried, Moon especially. She watched him disappear a year ago, she didn't even thank him for what he did. Snow was angry at Riley because he was like a brother to her, they always helped each other but this was too far. Both the girls were brought out of thought when Shadow ran into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Snow almost snapped. "Not to be rude but he's hardly stable"

"I want to help" Shadow said too quickly.

Both the girls looked at each other, they had a silent conversation.

"Fine" Moon passed a defibrillator to Shadow. "His heart will stop every so often"

"It's been happening before I met him" Snow said calmly. "He's just bad at trying to stay alive"

"You know how to use that?" a doctor asked.

"Yeah" Shadow walked up to Riley, her head got heavy when she saw a doctor cut open his chest.

Shadow was used to things like that but for some reason she couldn't handle it this time, she heard someone call her name. Her vision got blurry then completely black. She passed out.

**A/N, this is an odd chapter I know, I'm trying to stretch this story out a bit yet make sure it isn't too long. If anyone wants to help with this story then they can, just PM me and we'll talk. Goodbye and stay strong.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N,** I want to thank two special people. First is Shadow Elise Bridger, she makes me happier and is always there to make my life better. Second is AzulaBlue92, I've already thanked her for this but she helped me remember why I started writing in the first place and I wouldn't have met Shadow if Azula wasn't here. Without these two wonderful people, I wouldn't be here today and I want to repay them for everything they did, no matter how far I need to go. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: We're A Family, Part I

Shadow started to wake up, she didn't feel good. Her head wouldn't stop banging and her stomach felt like it was twisted. Shadow sat up slowly and looked around, she was in a bed. The room she was in had white walls and what looked like some sort of firebird painted on the ceiling. Shadow also noticed the symbol on her shirt had changed from the Empire to Rebellion. A groan caught her attention, she looked left and saw a man who had cuts all over his chest and arms laying in a bed next to her. The thing the caught her attention was a scar on his shoulder that was in the shape of a scar, like the one Riley had.

"Hey" a rough voice startled her. "Calm down, it's me, Ezra"

"Ezra" Shadow sighed in relief. "What happened?"

"You'll get your memory back soon" Ezra smiled brightly. "When was the last thing you remember?"

"You asking me to go on a mission with you" Shadow looked over the bed next to her. "What happened? Did I get hurt?"

"Yeah, you did" Ezra said coldly. "That monster over there bashed you around, he didn't even hesitate. Other than that you're just exhausted"

"How did I lose? I always fight back" Shadow looked at her hands, she didn't know what was happening.

"This time you didn't" Ezra sighed heavily. "You didn't even try to fight back"

"Who was it?" Shadow saw the hurt in Ezra's eyes. "Ezra?"

"Riley" he replied quietly.

"He's alive?!" Shadow shot up but was forced back down by her brother.

"Yeah, he is" Ezra stood up. "I've got to go, Kanan hates me being late for training"

"Ok, thanks" Shadow smiled as her brother left.

Shadow looked over to the guy on the bed next to her. She thought he could be Riley but couldn't get a good look, she hoped he was ok. Shadow would occasionally start remembering things, her favourite was in the Med-Bay on the Ghost. The only thing that bothered her was they were both cloned and both the clones died, so how did Riley watch her die? Shadow was brought out of deep thought when Sabine walked into the room.

"You just missed Ezra" Shadow smiled when Sabine walked over.

"What are you talking about?" Sabine looked confused. "Ezra finished his Jedi training over 2 hours ago"

"Have I really been thinking for that long?" Shadow was surprised she passed so much time. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Riley" Sabine indicated the bed beside her.

"I knew that was Riley" Shadow said happily, she almost jumped out of her bed just to see how he was. "I hope he wakes up soon"

"He should" Sabine said with depression. "He had surgery yesterday to try and remove the chip from his brain"

"Oh no" Shadow already knew what Sabine was going to say, she overheard the scientists talking once. "If they remove then he dies, if they don't then someone else could"

"Yeah" Sabine agreed. "They're having a meeting right now, everyone. The council of the rebellion want to kill Riley"

"What?!" Shadow snapped. "He hasn't done anything!"

"That's the thing though, he could do something to hurt us" Sabine blinked quickly to try and hold back any tears. "He wanted to die because he was scared to hurt us again, anyone"

"What did they do?" Shadow hung her head. "The doctors I mean"

"They put something else in his head to act as a disruptor" Sabine looked at Riley when he coughed. "He's close"

The two sat in silence while they waited for Riley to wake up. At some point, Whisker came in and waited with them. She seemed to be excited about Riley waking even though he treated her so badly. Sabine was starting to get annoyed and Shadow sensed this.

"Calm down" Shadow broke the silence. "I want him to wake too but it could take a while"

"We've been waiting too long" Sabine looked at the clock, it was 16:37pm Capital Lothal Time. (I completely winged that)

"He should be awake soon" Shadow sighed heavily. "We should get something to eat and then come back after"

"How can we? I can't just leave him" Sabine shouted. "What am I supposed to say when he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"How about letting me sleep?" a rough voice answered. "I could use it after the past year"

"Riley!" the two older girls shouted, they both tackled him.

"I can't believe you're still alive" Shadow laughed.

"I'm a Wren, it's a curse" Riley laughed as he hugged the two back.

"Not for us" Sabine joked through her tears.

"Riley" Whisker said as she joined in the hugging. "If you do that again then I'll have to ground you"

The four laughed as they hugged, they then sat quietly and enjoyed each other's company. Whisker fell asleep not long after, they all moved away so Riley could share the bed with the little girl.

"You should have let me died" Riley said depressed. "I can't afford to hurt anyone else"

"We wouldn't let you die, you're too important to us" Shadow smiled.

"You've changed us" Sabine said as she pulled out her communicator. "Should I?"

"Yeah, they'll want to know" Riley looked over to Shadow as Sabine left, a smile rose on his face. "Did anything happen after you 'rescued' me?"

"Like what?" Shadow already knew what he meant.

"Did I say anything?" Riley rubbed the back of his neck.

"You said you love me" Shadow watched Riley's face turn red.

"Oh sorry if I made anything awkward" Riley said with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it" Shadow walked over to Riley and hugged him, she whispered something into his ear. "I love you too"

Riley hung his head and all expression dropped, he didn't know how to approach this. Shadow pulled away when she felt his sorrow, she smiled hoping for a result.

"What's wrong?" Shadow watched as Riley's eyes slowly came into view, they looked broken.

"I can't" Riley sighed heavily. "I shouldn't even be alive"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow's smiled disappeared slowly.

"I'm too much of a danger, everyone I meet either gets injured" Riley's voice died down to above a whisper. "Or killed"

"That's war Riley, we both had the same kind of past" Shadow turned towards the door. "Everyone's already outside, I'll let them in one by one. Then we can talk"

"Thanks" Riley smiled, the grey in his eyes turned lively. Shadow knew this was because he was glad people still cared for him. "You Jedi always jump ahead"

Shadow glared at Riley before walking through the exit. Moments after, Snow bursted through the door with relief and Joy showing on her face.

"Riley?" Snow hoped it was him and not the other thing living inside of him.

"They haven't got me yet" Riley smiled as Snow tackled him into the bed, he heard her laugh through tears.

"I was scared" Snow sat next to Riley. "It's been difficult since you disappeared"

"It wasn't that bad" Riley smiled sheepishly, with a hint of regret behind it. "Does she know?"

"Not yet" Snow's smile grew bigger. "She won't be too happy but I couldn't care right now"

"I'm sorry about all those years ago" Riley felt Snow's finger against his lips.

"Don't" Snow hugged Riley tight, what she was feeling is beyond anything describable. "We were young and without worry"

"That's not the point" Riley said sternly.

"I know" Snow didn't lose her grip on Riley. "I knew you from somewhere when you found me, I'm just stupid enough to not remember you were my brother until the week before you left"

"I'm not anyone's brother" Riley's voice deepened, obviously showing he was hurt.

"I know you were thrown out, but that doesn't change anything" Snow kissed Riley's forehead and let go of him. "You've been through many families, all of which abandoned you or you ran away from. I still can't figure out why my parents hated you but I can see it wasn't because you're you"

"I don't think that made any sense" Riley joked, he understood perfectly.

"I don't care, you've been there for me even though you were weren't" Snow's eyes gleamed, her green eyes were calming. "I still remember what you said the day you left when we were 4"

"Not matter what, a person will always be with you, as long as you never forgot who they truly were and who you truly are" Riley smiled as he said the words.

"I still go by that every day" Snow stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll leave so other can speak to you, we don't have long but I expect to have a chat later"

"Of course" Riley smiled as Snow skipped out the door. "I still can't believe I didn't know you were my sister"

"It's not your fault" Snow shouted through the door.

Riley was in deep thought, he was thinking about what happened, or at least what he could remember. He didn't hear the next person walk into the room.

"Riley?" a sweet voice called him. "Riley?"

He looked up and saw a black haired girl smiling brightly at him, she hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"We only knew each other for a few weeks and you already risked your life to make sure I lived" she pulled back and their eyes connected. "I want to repay you"

"You don't have to" Riley smiled and watched as Moon sat next to him.

"I do though" Moon started tapping her fingers on her knees, she obviously nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Moon only stood up and looked straight at Riley, she sighed heavily. "Moon?"

"I have a sister" Moon blurted, she relaxed as she said it. "She's older than me and went to the same academy a few years ago, she told me something I'll never forget"

"Should I know something?" Riley sat up more.

"It was originally built to detect any rebels, there was no information and I didn't know if I should tell you" Moon walked around the room frantically. "They die Riley! They don't capture them, they give them tasks so hard they die!"

"Don't blame yourself" Riley stood up, his body was against it but he didn't care. "I'm fine, see"

"You should lay back down" Moon tried to push Riley down but he took her in a hug. "It wasn't your fault Isabelle, you were scared"

"But you trusted me and I let you down" Moon cried into Riley's shoulder again. "You would have been with us and we all would have been happy"

"Hey, you're forgetting something" Riley watched as Moon lifted her head, her eyes glistered with tears. "I'm here _now_, we can be happy now"

"Let's just hope" Moon wiped away his tears and kissed Riley on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I know you haven't heard about Anne and you have feelings for Shadow, I just got ahead of myself"

"It's fine" Riley pulled away and started coughing violently, he stumbled but Moon caught him.

"You should probably sit back down" Moon helped Riley back to his bed. "I'll leave now, I expect to speak to you later"

"You and everyone else"

**A/N, this is a chapter I previously typed up and forgot about. I hope you enjoyed it. Goodbye and stay strong**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, it's been so long! I'm sorry but I forgot about this story until the Shiley thing. Anyway, I have some great ideas for this story. Please enjoy everyone, I love you all.**

Chapter 8: We're A Family Part II

"Riley!" Anne cried as she collapsed into his chest. "I thought you died"

Riley hugged Anne, they didn't need to say any words. Riley stared into Anne's eyes, he smiled.

"I have to tell you something" Anne stood up and walked around anxiously. "I'm dating someone else"

"Who?" Riley didn't look surprised, he sat up, ignoring the pain.

"Jacob, he's also the one who found you" Anne smiled, she went to take off her necklace.

"Keep it" Riley said with little emotion. "It was a gift from me to you"

Anne only smiled, she thought it was good to have him back. Ashoka walked into the room, he motioned for Anne to leave.

"What? No!" Anne put a hand on Riley's shoulder. "It's my time with him, he risked his life so I could live. It's my fault he's here!"

"Don't!" Ashoka shouted. "He's slaughtered innocent families! He's a traitor, he needs to be debriefed with Shadow"

"He was mind controlled" Anne whispered. "He risked his whole life saving people, this is one small incident"

Ashoka sighed, she pushed Anne out the and Shadow walked in. Shadow sat next to Riley, they waited for whatever was to come.

"Why did you do it Riley?" Ashoka looked at him with disappointment.

"Because I was protecting them, my family" Riley scowled at the Togruta.

"And yet you joined the Empire" Ashoka snapped, she then looked at Shadow. "And you're the reason why"

"I was following orders" Shadow jumped out of her seat. "I thought Ezra was dead!"

"And now families have been ri-" Ashoka was cut off at the sound of Riley's struggle to get out of bed, when he finally did, he approached the woman.

"We regretted it, we didn't want to do it. I was controlled and she was a puppet, we're trying to make things right" Riley pushed Ashoka against the wall. "There is no way in hell I'm a traitor, and she is no longer an Imp"

"Why are you trying so hard to protect her?" Ashoka calmed down.

"She saved my life, she protected me. God damn it, I thought she died" Riley released his grip. "I will protect her with my life, no matter what part of me it costs"

"Riley" Shadow hugged him, she squeezed him. "You care too much"

"Shadow, that's why you're here" Riley slipped an arm around her. "I went through all that pain so you could be safe, so they wouldn't suspect anything"

"Well, you're a fool" Shadow pushed him away. "I could have took care of myself"

"I saw you die, I can't experience that again" He was about to walk back to his bed, but Shadow grabbed his hand.

"I made your grave, I tried so hard to save you and you died" Shadow threw herself into him. "I can't experience that again"

"Shadow" The girl looked up, she looked deep into Riley's eyes. "Why did you hold back?"

"You're my first friend since Marcus died" Shadow blushed lightly, she averted her gaze. "You also believed in me when no one else did, you knew I could be good again"

"But still, you could have gotten killed, or worse" Riley was about to say more, but Ashoka interrupted him.

"She loves you" Ashoka chuckled as Shadow tried to seem threatening, but the red cheeks didn't help.

"Is that true?" Riley smiled.

"You admitted it first" Shadow smiled back. "Do you know about Anne yet?"

"I told you she would move on" Riley frowned, but Shadow didn't like that.

"Stop" She told him. "You need to smile like the Riley I know, the only thing you do in battle"

"It's just, I was gone for a year" Riley hugged Shadow tighter as she pushed herself into his chest. "Things aren't the same"

"You're right" Shadow pushed Riley onto the bed. "This time, you get better"

Ashoka smiled at the acts, she clears her throat to get the attention of the two.

"You have to prove yourself again, so tomorrow, you're going on a mission" She handed the two files. "You're breaking into a senate building on Lothal, you're getting data on whatever you can. Good luck"

She turned around and left the two alone. Shadow fell on top of Riley, her anger was rising fast.

"She's annoying" Riley muttered.

"Was she always that annoying?" Shadow growled, her hands squeezing Riley's to relieve stress.

"Yeah, she was" Riley chuckled, Shadow turned on her stomach, still laying on Riley's chest.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together" Shadow smiled, she slowly moved her head forward, going to kiss Riley.

"What are you doing?" Whisper jumped up from under the bed, Shadow jumped backwards with little surprise. "Were you about to kiss my big brother?"

"Of course not" Shadow tried to cover, but the 6 year old saw straight through her.

"Yes you were!" Whisper shouted, she jumped on the bed with the two. "Big brother, you said you didn't have a girly friend"

"I don't" Riley said simply. "Yet"

"You're Shadow right?" Whisper looked at Shadow. "Can you marry my big brother?"

"What?!" The two shouted, completely taken back.

"No" Shadow glared at the girl. "Just because I like him, doesn't mean I'll marry him"

"I'm sorry" Whisper coward into Riley's arms.

"Calm down Shadow" Riley chuckled. "She's only 6"

"I'm sorry" Shadow whispered into the little girl's ear, Riley raised an eyebrow at Whisper's smile.

"Thank you!" Whisper ran out of the room.

"What did you say?" Riley asked, Shadow only shook her head and rested it on Riley's chest.

"Maybe, just maybe we could live a happy life together" Shadow smiled, slowly falling to sleep.

"Goodnight, my angel" Riley put his arms around Shadow and they both slept soundly, for the first time in a year.

The next morning was a rush, Riley found Shadow getting changed into her usual clothes. He hopped out of bed, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning" Shadow laughed. "You were comfortable last night"

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself" Riley joked, he stretched his muscles and spotted a familiar looking helmet in the corner. "What's that?"

"Your helmet" Shadow threw a duffel bag at him. "The paints worn off, but the armour is still strong"

"Thanks" Riley got changed into his under armour, he was stiff from resting but he still managed.

"Are you ok?" Shadow caught him staring at his helmet.

"Yeah" Riley sighed, he put on his helmet. "I haven't seen this thing in a year"

"Yeah" Shadow ran her fingers over the scorch mark. "I feel bad about slicing you that day"

Riley nodded his head in agreement, he pulled out his weapon, he grabbed his shoulder in pain. His injuries hadn't healed, but he wanted to get this over with. Riley and Shadow walked outside where two soldiers took them to a drop pod.

"We're going to crash in an escape pod?" Shadow questioned. "You rebels have an interesting way of doing things"

"You'll get use to it" Riley smiled as he and Shadow climbed in, he helped Shadow clip in.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" The former Imperial asked, he patted the seat next to her.

"Yeah" Riley said, he pressed a button and they shot off to the planet below. "Which planet are we going to again?"

"You forgot already?" Riley walked over to Shadow, he bemt down infront of her.

"Nope!" Shadow laughed, she ran a hand through Riley's hair. "You need to have a shower"

"I know, but I've been running around after you for about 3 months" Riley grabbed Shadow's hand. "No matter what happens down there, stay behind me"

"Why should I do that?" Shadow smacked her hips. "I have two perfectly good lightsabers"

"Because this isn't going to be easy" Riley sat down next to her. "They know what we're capable of, and what we can do"

"You're going to act as a shield?!" Shadow shouted.

"Stop reading my mind" Riley laughes.

"With everything that's going on up there, I don't want to" Shadow pulled Riley closer, she was about to kiss him, but they were hit by a TIE fighter. "They're shooting at us?!"

"Part of the plan" Riley strapped himself in, they hit the ground hard.

Shadow hit her head and was knocked out, but Riley's helmet protected some of the blow, he now had a concussion. The door hissed open as 2 troopers walked in, they pointed their blaster as the two.

"Stop!" A girl with white hair and blue highlights at the bottom walked in, she looked at Riley and grinned. "Take them alive"

"What should we do with them sir?" One trooper asked, the girl glared at him.

"Put her in a cell, and inject some force inhibitors" She licked her lips as she looked at Riley. "Take him to my personal quarters, don't let my sister know we have guests"

"Yes sir!" The troopers picked up Shadow and dragged her away, Riley made a noise while trying to call her name. Two more troopers came and carried away Riley, this didn't go to plan.

**A/N that's all for now. I'll try to update this again next week, but with the Star Wars Battlefront Beta, updates may be delayed. Hehe, I'm sorry, but I played the other two all the time, and I still do. Anyway, what will happen next? Find out next week! Goodbye and stay well**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, This is awesome. I love all the stories I write for you guys, and I love writing them. But this is just the best to write, personally. This series is where everything started, where I became a writer on this site. I was scared to post it, thinking everyone wouldn't like it. I'm glad I have, because I have had the best 7 months of my life. Thanks guys, this means a lot.**

Chapter 9: New Bonds Made Stronger

Shadow was thrown into a shuttle, after the 2 hour questioning she had just been through, she was worried about Riley. She sat up and sighed in frustration at the cuffs around her wrists. She looked out the door and spotted Riley being dragged, they threw him into the shuttle and shut the door.

"Why do you always have to get me caught?" Riley laughed, he tried to sit up.

"I thought it could be fun" Shadow smiled, she sat behind Riley so her back could support his. "Besides, you're always caught whether I'm here or not"

"Right" Riley groaned, he felt Shadow grab his hands.

"What did she do?" Shadow asked with anger, her eyes had hints of gold.

"She stabbed me, she cut me, she asked me questions, she asked about you which was weird" Riley rested his head on Shadow's shoulder. "We have twins on us now, Venus and Mars"

"That's who they are?" Shadow cursed under her breath, she felt Riley push her over.

"Know them?" Riley moved a piece of Shadow's hair out of her face.

"We went to the same academy" Shadow smiled, she put her arms around Riley. "I love you"

"I love you too" Riley slowly moved his head towards Shadow's, but he was threw off her first.

"Poor Shadow" a girl in white hair approached Shadow. "Still trying to steal my men"

"Your man?" Shadow looked at Riley and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course" The girl raised her eyebrow. "I hope you don't have any plans"

"Don't count on it" Riley shouted as he tackled the girl.

"Riley!" Shadow was about to ignite her lightsaber, but someone else took it away.

"Really?" A girl in black hair approached her, holding the purple lightsaber in her hand.

"God dammit Mars!" Shadow ignited her red lightsaber and ran at Mars, but Venus came up behind and force pushed her into a wall.

"Shadow!" Riley shouted, he was pinned to the ceiling. "This is one interesting war"

"Touchè" Venus said as she threw him out of the ship, and force pushed Shadow after him.

"Why do you have to rush things?" Mars asked as she walked up to the two captured rebels. "Him?!"

"Yeah" Venus winked. "You get Marcus and I get the rebel"

"Marcus" Shadow said under her breath.

"Oh look!" Mars shouted angrily. "You killed him! Remember?!"

"Like I had a choice!" Shadow shouted back.

"You witch!" Venus shouted. "He was in our class since day one!"

"Who's Marcus?" Riley asked.

"Shut up!" All three of the girls shouted.

"Ok" Riley stood up and willingly walked away with a stormtrooper.

"Riley" Shadow said quietly, watching him walk away.

"I'll make sure we have fun" Venus said as she walked after him.

"Stupid woman" Mars said, then grabbed Shadows shoulder and dragged her away.

**With Riley**

Riley was thrown into a large room, behind him was the female inquisitor. She smiled at him before throwing her belt on a rack, she placed her two-sided lightsaber on the desk. She walked over to Riley and pushed him onto the bed.

"You've been a big problem lately" Venus said, she layed on the bed next to Riley. She was wearing a combat skirt with red tights, a white hoodie with a black shirt.

"What is this?" Riley asked as Venus gave a mischievous smile.

"Just some fun for the both of us" Venus jumped onto of Riley.

"I have no idea what you're doing, but you better stop" Riley snapped.

"You're cuffed" Venus said as she unstrapped Riley's armour. "You're powerless"

"That's what you think right now?" Riley asked as he shifted under Venus, he kicked her off the bed. "How about you find someone else?"

"Of course you don't remember" Venus said frustrated. "When you were first captured years ago, you were to be given away as prize"

"Crap" Riley said as he suddenly remembered. "You won in the fight"

"You're my prize" Venus gave a seductive smile. "And you need to do something"

"I am not doing this" Riley said as he backed up against the wall.

"You have to help me make a child" Venus walked over to him. "It's your job"

"What?!" Shadow shouted, apparently they were being filmed.

"Hey angel" Riley said, trying to anger Venus.

"I'm glad you're watching" Venus kissed Riley.

"I swear to the force, I will decapitate you" Shadow's eyes turn fully gold, she was also strapped to a chair. "First you say my brother is dead, now you're trying to steal my boyfriend?!"

"Fine" Venus picked up her lightsaber and levelled to Riley's throat. "I'll just have to kill him"

Venus went flying into a wall.

"I lost my family, my friends, my childhood, I thought my brother is dead and I thought I was doing good!" Shadow forced choked Venus. "I will not allow you to take something else from me"

"Shadow!" Riley ran to the screen. "Calm down! I'm here"

"No" Shadow snapped. "She deserves this"

"Damn it" Riley picked up his chsst piece and ran out of the room and around a series of hallways, he focused on Shadow's sounds of rage.

"You're the problem with the Empire" Shadow shouted, Riley ran into the room and hugged Shadow. Her screaming stopped and she looked at Riley.

"You're ok" Shadow smiled, tears dripping from her eyes. "I thought I lost you again"

"No" Riley hugged Shadow tighter. "I'm still here"

**With Moon**

"Anne!" Moon shouted as she ran after the blonde girl.

"Hey Moon" Anne smiled. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you something about Riley?" Moon pulled something from her pocket, it was a purple box. "Why didn't you open this?"

"Oh" Anne took the box, she stared at it for a second. "I didn't want to accept he was dead"

"It's a good thing you didn't" Moon laughed, Anne laughed along with her.

"So, any news on Riley and Shadow?" Anne asked as they walked into the command centre.

"Well" Moon scrolled through her datapad. "They got captured by two inquisitors"

"What?!" Anne shouted, making the room turn silent and turning all eyes onto them.

"Calm down" Moon waved at them all, and the noise continued. "Riley could survive a lot and Shadow is a former inquisitor"

"Fine" Anne huffed. "How did they get captured?"

"Um..." Moon moved and whispered in Anne's ear. "They crashed and were instantly flooded"

Anne internally screamed, she turned to Jacob and walked over to him.

"What's up babe?" Jacob smiled, Anne grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"How did Riley get captured?" Anne snapped. "This obviously wasn't a trap"

"They're captured already?" Jacob nervously laughed. "Didn't you say he was caught a lot?"

"Jacob!" Anne punched his shoulder. "Every piece of information passes through you, how did they get captured as soon as the pod crashed?"

"Fine" Jacob sighed. "It was trade"

"A what?!" Anne threw Jacob back into his chair. "We aren't done here"

"Right" Jacob gulped, he returned to his work.

Anne and Moon walked along the hallways to the meeting room, they stormed in startling several generals.

"Oh no" Hera said as she saw the rage in Anne's and Moon's eyes.

"How could you do this?!" Anne approached Ashoka.

"It was necessary" Ashoka snapped. "I don't care what you think, but they're both a security breach"

"Shut up!" Moon poked Ashoka. "If it wasn't for Riley then no one would be here"

"Wrong" Kanan said. "It's better he's gone"

"Don't you dare" Snow warned. "I'm here because he risked his life to save me"

"We can debate this all you want" Ashoka said, covering her face with her hand. "But the trade has already been made"

"What could be more important than my brother?!" Everyone looked at Snow, this new information surprised them. "Yes he's my brother"

"We'll talk about that later" Anne shot a look at Ashoka. "What was the trade?"

"Riley and Shadow for another Jedi" Anne basically face palmed.

"Why?!" Anne shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. "He saved us all!"

"Why is it good he's gone?" Snow asked Kanan, scowling at him.

"Because we can't have distractions" Kanan looked at Hera, her eyes told him to tell them the truth. "They'll break out anyway, that's why I agreed"

"Kanan!" Ashoka shouted. "We're meant to be fighting the Empire, not helping them"

"Ashoka, you're a great leader and a talented fighter" Kanan gestured towards his crew. "But we're meant to be helping people, not the opposite"

"I know Kanan, but-" Ashoka stopped when Ezra walked into the room with Sabine.

"Riley saved us all, in more ways than he can count. He saved Sabine when they were younger, he saved Anne when she was shot, he saved Kanan against the inquisitor. He even saved us all when we had to escape Christophsis, he saved Lily at a research facility" Ezra breathed in. "He has the worst methods, he can hardly fight but in the end, at least he tries. Just like everyone, he will fail now and then, he isn't any different from us. But the important thing is he puts his life last, just like the rebellion is meant to"

"Nice" Moon smiled.

"Well done Ezra" Ashoka smiled brightly. "You're learning quicker than I am"

"When did I teach you that?" Kanan chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" Anne jumped ahead.

"Wait" Moon replied.

"Are you out your mind?" Anne snapped.

"Calm down" Moon linked her datapad to a nearby screen. "Let's see what's going on"

**With Riley and Shadow**

Riley was hugging Shadow he cut her ropes, she hugged back tightly. She wrapped her wings around them, she looked into his grey eyes and smiled.

"You always come back" Shadow kissed Riley, she enjoyed how he kissed back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each others embrace.

"I love you" Riley said as he pulled away. "But let's escape first"

"Right" Shadow blushed, pulling her lightsabers to her. "Riley?"

"Yeah?" Riley said as he checked over his gun that was brought with Shadow.

"If we win this war" Shadow sighed heavily. "Can we leave it all behind?"

"We'll discuss that later" Riley put in his helmet and stood by the door. "Stand directly behind me the whole time"

"Sorry?" Shadow realised what he meant. "You're using yourself as a shield?!"

"Shut up and stack up" Riley laughed, remembering how his squad would always say that.

"Fine" Shadow stood behind Riley and grabbed his shoulder, she kissed his helmet. "Just don't die"

"Yay, dying" Riley joked as he opened the door. They were immediately covered in lasers and Riley's armour was taking a beating.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked worried.

"Fine" Riley got shot in the helmet, leaving a scorch mark. He pushed forward, Shadow broke out a lightsaber to deflect some shots. By the time they were close enough, Shadow sprung into action. Riley watched every swing and every turn, he thought she generally looked beautiful.

"You enjoy me fighting too much" Shadow laughed and Riley stumbled, trying to lean on a wall. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just too a few knocks" Riley chuckled, Shadow put his arm around her shoulder and she helped him walk to the hanger.

**A/N, not long left guys, the big scary holiday is almost here. So I'm a big gamer, no surprise, so I'll most likely be spending Halloween playing Halo 5. I'm that anti social. Anyway, thanks for reading. I know no one likes this story, but I love it. Goodbye, stay awesome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Bullseye here. So I'm actually really sick because it's winter. Weird, I know, but it's the worst time for me to right. Updates will take longer to write and publish, I'm planning to write all the chapter for you guys, then release them all in one day. Sorry guys, but it's really hard for me to think and write. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon :)**


End file.
